The Diary You're Not Supposed to Read
by Wootzel
Summary: This is my secret life. This is my diary. Yet, it's all about you.


I still don't own KH.  
Only this story.  
Please read & review.  
_.x.olette_**ecentric**

* * *

**THE DIARY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO READ**

* * *

prologue

_Summer's gone_  
_So let's get out our fake smiles and bored expressions_  
_So we can suffer through the year again_

-------------------  
August 20  
5:03 PM  
My Room  
-------------------

Sometimes, I really hate my friends. Especially when they act like idiots. Considering they are guys, part of that race called "immature don't-know-what-they're-saying teenage boys", it's understandable.In a way I almost feel sorry for them._Almost. _

We were hanging out in the Usual Spot (we call it that because we usually hang out there, original right?) Hayner complaining loudly about Seifer (as usual) when all of a sudden Pence leaps from his station on an old box. This, I admit, was unusual, Pence is often quiet during Hayner's obsessive raves knowing full well that interruptions can result in one angry Hayner. No one wants an angry Hayner. That makes his rants twenty times longer and much louder. But this time even Hayner fell quiet, wondering why Pence was so excited when he knew there was no ice cream around.

I merely glanced at my two best friends curiously. Hayner was locked in a dilemma: be angry with Pence and begin demanding as to why he would interrupt the same rant we hear nearly every day or actually listen to the chubby boy. I supposed he must have gone with the latter for he placed his hands on his hips and rolled his large chocolate eyes.

"What _is it_ Pence? This had better be good."

I only watched further, oblivious as to what could excite Pence in this lazy summer day. It was one of those hot days where you could justify being as lazy as you want merely because it happened to be a little hotter than yesterday. The sort of day kids insist it's too hot to mow the grass or cut the shrubs and later run off and play games that take much more effort than those measly chores.

"Well," Pence announced dramatically, "It's the last day of summer!"

Hayner looked as though he was choking, his face turning a nice shade of purple. I thought he might explode at the sheer thought of summer's end.

"Why would you be excited about that?" I inquired, certain that Hayner could not speak due to the heart attack he was suffering from. I assume he must have been caught off guard by Pence's statement-Hayner was denying the existence of school altogether.

I was a little surprised myself (not to the extent Hayner was, though). Pence loathed school as much as Hayner and both avoided the topic as they would the bubonic plague. Actually, scratch that, I think if they had a choice over the bubonic plague and school the plague would be a winner. A deadly plague that can slay thousands of people is far better than the few hours of suffering they had to endure five days a week (with large holidays in-between).

"I'm not, I just thought it would be neat if we made a list of the things we'd like to do this year and see how many we can accomplish!"

Hayner was slowly, but surely, gaining control yet again. The shock was starting to wear away. He smirked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Ya know, that's not a bad idea actually," he murmured.

Whoa: Rai flashback! I thought I had forever banned the use of "ya know". I have to hear it twenty million times a day from Rai, because for some unfathomable reason the guy can't use any other phrase. He's a prime example of a failing school system. Just thought you should know.

I nodded in agreement and Pence flashed a piece of paper and pen before my eyes.

"Okay, let's all write down what we want to do this school year!"

So, we all crowded around Pence's old wooden box, slapping a white sheet of paper upon it's surface. Together we began to rattle off ideas that we felt were reasonable and possible at the same time. Here's the list:

_1. Kill Seifer. _(All right, I lied. I said they were all reasonable and killing Seifer is not exactly reasonable. But how could Pence and I crush Hayner's dreams? That would be cruel.)

_2. Finish all of our homework assignments. _(With me around this is possible. Except for the day I get sick. I doubt Hayner or Pence will even touch the assignment.)

_3. Win the Struggle Tournament._

_4. Get good grades. _(Sorry Hayner, Pence and I weren't thinking of you when we suggested this.)

_5. Get Olette a boyfriend. _(…what?)

See?! See what I mean?! I was nearly as purple as Hayner when I saw this little number appear on the page. I took a step back from our little circle and shot Pence an incredulous look. He sheepishly dropped the pen and sighed, padding over to my side and smiling shyly. He must have known I was about to hit him.

"What do you mean 'get Olette a boyfriend'?!" I cried, my green eyes wide. Hayner found this all rather amusing and was chuckling shamelessly.

"Well, Olette, I just think this year you should get a boyfriend. I mean you've NEVER had one."

I didn't mention the fact that's it impossible for me to get a boyfriend. I didn't want to crush Pence's determination.

But yeah, I can't get a boyfriend.

Just thought you should know. …Stupid immature boys.


End file.
